God, I Love You
by kaylatav
Summary: "I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and her head on my shoulder, her scent surrounding me. And I see the ring. The one I spent hours looking for." Takes place after Santana tells off Kurt for interrupting her proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story. It's probably going to be a two-shot, depending on the feedback I get. Let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Glee and Fox.

ENJOY!

(Santana's POV)

"Maybe that has something to do with it."

As I walk away from Kurt, I may have look confident, but in reality I'm extremely sad. I'm still one thousand percent positive I am going to marry Britt; nothing anyone could ever say would make me change my decision. But for some reason, what he said really upset me.

_Ok, I need some fresh air_, I think to myself. I walk outside of my old school and just stand there, taking everything in. It was a great day, nice weather.

I hear footsteps behind me and just before I am going to turn around to discover who it is, I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and her head on my shoulder, her scent surrounding me. And I see the ring. The one I spent hours looking for. I remember the day I bought it.

_I walk inside Kay Jewelers and look at the variety of choices. An old lady behind the counter asks how she can help me. "Well, actually I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend!" She looked delighted. "Oh how wonderful! Young love! Tell me about her and I'll try my best to help you find the ring that will make her say 'yes.'"_

"_Where do I even begin? Well, we met in our freshmen year of high school. We were both trying out for the cheerleading team. As soon as I saw her, I decided she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her piercing blue eyes, gorgeous blond hair, amazing facial features, and her perfect body. I knew she was special. In no time, we became best friends. Like, if you saw me around school or anywhere really, I was with her. We were inseparable. I don't know, I just fell in love with her so naturally, without even knowing it. Well actually that's a lie. I knew, but I couldn't admit it to anyone. She helped me with that. She has been by side through everything. I honestly don't know where I'd be without her." The lady was very intrigued. "So yeah, does that help at all?" _

_I don't know how but she laid out a selection of rings that she thought would be perfect. I looked through them and tried looking for the one that screams "YES!" and I found it. I didn't even bother asking for the price, I just knew I had to get that one. And I did. _

_That was after our trip to Lesbos Island and Hawaii. After spending so much time broken up and then all that time together, I knew I could not spend my life without her. Without the girl of my dreams. Without my one true love. Without the love of my life. It would be impossible and really just unbearable. _

The voice of a true angel snaps me back to reality. "Sorry babe, what'd you say?"

I could feel her smile against my shoulder. "I asked if you're okay. I lost you after we left the choir room," she said sincerely.

"Oh yeah, I went to talk to Kurt."

"Oh boy, what'd you say to him?'

I turn around to face my fiancé. "He needed to be put in his place. He had no right to interrupt the proposal. Here I am, becoming the luckiest woman in the world and he has the nerve to stand up and say that we're too young just because him and pyramid brows didn't make it? Like who the fuck does he think— " Before I can finish my rant, I feel her soft lips on mine. She wraps her arms around my waist and mine quickly reach the back of her neck. The kiss isn't too long, but it's exactly what I need. It calms me down.

She pulls away and asks, "Are you okay now?"

I breathlessly answer, "Very. I'm sorry babe but he just made me upset."

"I know, but you shouldn't listen to him. We are not him and Blaine! We are gonna make it. You know why? Because I love you and you love me. And that's all that matters. Age has nothing to do with it. Fuck what he says."

"Exactly! God, I love you." She giggles her giggle that makes me die inside. The cutest thing in the entire world. "I love you, too." Holy shit, she is so amazing. I cannot figure out how I got so damn lucky. She literally just said everything I was thinking. Wow.

"Well, if everything is okay here, I gotta go babe. I'm sorry, I made dinner plans with my mom tonight," she tells me as her hands are roaming my back.

I frown at the thought of having to leave her, even if I will see her tomorrow. This doesn't go unnoticed by her because she is once again crashing her lips with mine. "I'll see you soon. I love you Santana, my beautiful fiancé!"

"I love you more Brittany, my even more beautiful fiancé!"

"Oh no, we are not doing the 'No, I love you more!' game; that could go on for hours."

I can't help myself from giggling. "Okay okay… but I do love you more."

I kiss her on the cheek and she rolls her eyes. "Walk me to my car."

I do as I am told and intertwine our fingers as we walk through the parking lot towards her car. When we finally reach it, I open the door for her and close it behind her. She rolls down her window and sticks her head out. I lean down, cup her cheek and kiss her goodbye. "Love you!" "Love you, too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, Chapter 2. This takes place after Brittany's conversation with Kurt in the auditorium. Enjoy!

(Brittany's POV)

I laugh and hug him back. "I know, I'm awesome!"

I pull myself off of Kurt when I hear her beautiful voice. "Yeah I know she's awesome too. What's going on here, babe?" Damn, she's beautiful. I watch as her gorgeously tanned legs come towards me.

"Hi!" I say as I peck her on her cheek.

"Hi, yourself. So uh, what is this?"

"Well, you weren't supposed to see this yet, but…." I reveal the heart shaped container filled with Mounds bars and watch as her jaw drops to the floor.

"Oh my god, Britt! It's amazing! What's this for?"

"Duh, it's your engagement present."

"Awww Brittanyyy, thank you!. You're so sweet. I love it and you. But now what are you doing here lady Hummel?"

I can tell she's still mad at him so I try to calm her down by rubbing her arms. "Be nice, he apologized."

"Oh really? Because I didn't hear an apology!"

"Look, Sanatana," he starts, "I am so sorry for interrupting the proposal. I just didn't want what happened in my relationship to happen to you two."

Now she's pissed. Her beautiful brown eyes just grew wide. "OKAY, no! I don't think you heard me when I told you that what happened with you and tweedle gay number 2 has nothing to do with me and Brittany! So you need to-"

I cut her off before she really goes off on Kurt. "San, breathe. He did what he did because he cares about us, okay?"

Kurt says, "Yeah, I was just looking out for my friends. But I had no right, I'm sorry."

"Ok, but couldn't you just wait until I don't know, another day to tell us that?!"

"You're right, I should've waited. I'm sorry. C'mon, forgive me?"

I look into her big brown eyes pleadingly. She gets the message I try sending with my eyes. "Okay, okay." I send her a smile and instantly kiss her on the lips. We both smile into it until it gets interrupted by Kurt clearing his throat. "What? You gonna interrupt this too?" Santana jokingly snaps.

Kurt laughs at the comment. "Actually, yes I am." We all giggle.

"Well, babe," Santana starts, "We have a reservation to make." I nod at her and see her eyes shift to Kurt. "Kurt." Instead of saying anything she walks over to him and gives him a hug. Well, that's not what I expected at all, but I seriously just fell deeper in love with her. I didn't think I could love her any more than I already do but I was wrong.

"Okay, ready babe?" she sincerely asks as she walks back to me. I melt. Does she know what she does to me? It should be a crime. "Yup."

We link arms and walk out of the auditorium, heading to the parking lot. As we're walking I remember how Santana hugged Kurt and forgave him. It warms my heart and I can't help but smile. She looks over at me and giggles. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just your giant heart. That's all."

"Oh shut up." I just have to kiss her. So I do. And it's not just a peck. It's heated and full of love. I tell her how much I love her via her lips against mine. That's the best way I know how. She sings to me to show me her love. I either dance… or do this.

When I finally pull away, I notice her eyes remain closed.

"Babe, you can open your eyes now," I giggle.

She opens her eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out how I got so damn lucky."

Dead.

I am dead.

RIP me.

Write on my tombstone: Here lies Brittany Susan Pierce, daughter, friend, lover. Died because she had the cutest girlfriend in the entire fucking world who just killed her because of how fucking cute she was and how much she loved her, okay?

Yup. That's my tombstone.

After a few minutes of just staring at her gorgeous face, I finally manage to speak. "Do you know what you do to me? Do you? I was pretty sure a second ago I died and went to heaven. But then I realized… I already am in heaven… every time I see your beautiful face."

Finally. I have now rendered _her_ speechless. As soon as she opens her mouth to reply, my lips are against hers once again. A very quick kiss, but still full of love. "Sorry, my lips missed yours already."

"Brittany S. Pierce… I love you so much!"

"Ditto, babe."

"Oh, no. You did not just ditto me." I can't help but giggle.

"Santana Lopez, my love! I love _you_ so much!"

"Thank you, that's more like it. Like music to my ears."

We both begin to laugh but are pulled out of our love bubble by a car horn. Oops, I guess we were standing in the middle of the parking lot this whole time. I apologize to the big line of cars while Santana just laughs at the situation.

We intertwine are fingers and speed-walk to car, realizing we have to get to the restaurant soon or else we'll lose our reservation. We reach the car and both quickly get in. Our laughter begins again, this time uncontrollably. When we finally stop, I lean over and kiss the soft, tan cheek next to me and we're soon on our way.

God, I love her.

Author's note: Please let me know what you guys think by posting a review, whether it's positive or negative! This is my first story so I wanna know how I'm doing. Thanks!


End file.
